


In the Fields of War and Love

by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Gen, Multi, Past Lives, Rivalry, Tragedy/Comedy, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love
Summary: Un peligroso desequilibrio entre lo terrenal y espiritual arriesga la existencia de la humanidad y de los seres espirituales cuando la oscuridad comienza a absorber ambos planos con la intención de destruir todo. Una tregua temporal entre los elegidos mortales y los espíritus de luz podría poner fin a esta pesadilla o prolongar lo inevitable (AU) (Fic Multishipper).
Relationships: Atem/Mana (Yu-Gi-Oh), Atem/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kaiba Seto/Kisara, Mutou Yuugi/Original Female Character(s), Rebecca Hopkins | Rebecca Hawkins & Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

Desde el comienzo de la existencia del todo, ha existido la luz y la oscuridad. Entidades que con suerte sí se llegan a rozar, pero a la vez, mantienen un equilibrio estable. Rara vez se han mezclado y en aquellas ocasiones en que lo hicieron, sucumbieron al pecado y acabaron en tragedia.

Dentro y fuera del infinito universo que conocemos parcialmente, existen una infinidad de dimensiones, líneas temporales, seres y entes diversos en especies, pero el mayor límite solo marca el hábitat de dos especies. Las terrenales y las espirituales.

Ambas especies conviven y se sostienen el uno al otro, teniendo al centro un limbo para aquellos desdichados (o no tan desdichados) que no pertenecen a uno ni al otro.

Dentro de ambos mundos, la luz y la oscuridad conviven de igual modo. Aunque las diferencias a la hora de convivir son notables. Los terrenales viven en guerra por luz y oscuridad. Se reprimen la una a la otra, no hay límites que las retengan. Pueden subir y bajar en la balanza de la vida. Los espirituales, en cambio, mantienen ambos puntos en equilibrio con un marcado límite que está prohibido traspasar. De modo que el resplandor y las tinieblas no tienen punto de coincidencia.

Dentro de ambos espacios, y del universo en general, existe una regla sagrada, cuya violación arrastraría a una consecuencia fatal.

_“Luz y Oscuridad deben convivir, ya sea en paz o en batalla. Si alguna de las dos fuerzas mencionadas llegase a colocar un pie fuera de la balanza que las sostiene, una pesadilla dará inicio en cada espacio existente, cuyo desenlace será la completa destrucción de la existencia actual, a menos que el equilibrio sea restablecido a tiempo. Ninguna de las dos puede perecer o dominar encima de la otra o todo estará condenado de igual forma para los demás”._

Hikari y Yami existen. Inclinarse por una de ellos es una elección personal de cada ser de manera individual y autodidacta. Cada criatura viviente y existente en el universo debe escoger un camino.

Ahora, yo te pregunto:

_¿Hacía dónde irás tú?_


	2. Bienvenido

Atem bostezó por tercera vez consecutiva, observando con aire distraído el atardecer que se ahogaba en el límite entre el mar y el cielo.

Aquellos rayos anaranjados iban muriendo paulatinamente, arrastrando consigo a la luz del día y autorizando el ingreso de las sombras nocturnas.

La blanca espuma del mar le cubría los pies descalzos y la brisa marina, fría y fuerte, le alborotaba tenuemente su peculiar cabello tricolor. Sus ojos color violeta con leves destellos escarlata seguían observando el mismo lugar. Aquella línea recta que delimitaba al cielo y al mar ya comenzaba a perder su nitidez, al punto en que ya no podía ser divisada.

Se apartó un mechón rubio de la cara y giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a regresar a ninguna parte. Dio siete pasos, se inclinó a recoger sus zapatos, volvió a erguir su postura y siguió con su trayecto. Volvió a detenerse, esta vez para colocarse su calzado y siguió su rumbo sin destino.

Con el rostro inexpresivo y la mirada apagada.

De hecho, siquiera comprendía por qué estaba allí, en Ciudad Domino, en primer lugar. De un momento a otro su familia, en especial su padre, había tomado la decisión de enviarlo a aquella ciudad lejos de Egipto, su tierra natal. Siquiera consultaron su opinión.

Aunque, claro… ¿Cuándo lo habían escuchado en su vida? Nunca, era la respuesta.

Excepto cuando se trató de…

Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad, disipando los pensamientos que trataban de colarse sin su consentimiento. Odiaba recordar aquello. Pues solo le ocasionaba más dolor.

Intentando distraerse de aquellos recuerdos cargados de amargura, intentó analizar meticulosamente el por qué de su instancia allí. Recordaba las palabras huecas de su padre; que al llegar se detuviera en la orilla de la única playa existente en la ciudad, cuya ubicación era junto al puerto. No le dio más detalles, como cuanto tiempo, para qué o si debía esperar a alguien.

Ahora que lo pensaba con mayor claridad, el único idiota había sido él mismo, por seguir tales ordenes sin siquiera consultar el por qué, o al menos indagar el objetivo de todo eso.

Suspiró frustrado y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, intentando quitarse el enfado consigo mismo. Fue en vano.

La brisa helada le recordó la presencia de la noche y la necesidad básica de encontrar un lugar donde alojarse. Alternativa al parecer imposible de conceder. Apenas si tenía dinero y en la mochila que cargaba en su espalda solo llevaba algo de ropa. No tenía teléfono celular. Odiaba esos pequeños aparatos capaces de hipnotizar e idiotizar a las personas. Decidió comenzar por abandonar las ya excesivamente heladas arenas de la playa.

\- ¿Atem Aranki?

Su nombre y apellido anunciados por una voz desconocida le hicieron detenerse en seco. Confundido, mas no asustado, se giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose de frente y a poco menos de un metro de distancia de la persona que le había llamado. Un chico de piel morena como la suya, ojos rasgados y cabello hasta los hombros, algo rebelde y color amarillo cenizo le observaba con una mueca similar a un amago de sonrisa. Vestido de jeans, polera sin mangas de color negro y un collar de oro que cubría su cuello. Por sus rasgos y aquel adorno, Atem sospechó que era egipcio.

\- ¿Te conozco? – dijo con frialdad.

\- Tomaré eso como un sí a mi pregunta – el contestó el desconocido con expresión divertida – aunque no fue difícil reconocerte con ese cabello.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de mí? – inquirió Atem a la defensiva.

\- Es una larga historia – resumió el chico – Por cierto, mi nombre es Marik Ishtar. Tu padre dijo que te encontraría aquí.

\- ¿Mi padre? – repitió el tricolor aun más confundido que antes.

\- Aknakanon Aranki – reafirmó Marik – Al parecer los rumores no mentían respecto a que era un hombre muy reservado.

\- Yo no sé nada al respecto – dijo el contrario exigiendo una explicación implícitamente – Me envió aquí sin darme razón alguna.

\- Muy reservado – murmuró el joven de cabello cenizo para si mismo mientras llevaba una mano empuñada a su mentón – Supongo entonces que no tienes ni la más remota idea de por qué le pedí a tu padre que te enviara aquí.

\- ¡Ve al asunto y dilo! – exigió el otro ya al límite de su paciencia.

\- No es buena idea discutirlo aquí – respondió Marik – Acompáñame. Te lo explicaré en el camino o cuando lleguemos a destino.

\- ¡No iré a ninguna parte contigo! – se negó Atem, cruzándose de brazos y mirando desafiante a su interlocutor – No te conozco.

\- ¡Hey! Que desconfiado – se quejó el joven fingiendo indignación – A pesar de que compartimos raíces. Yo provengo de Egipto.

\- No me vengas con excusas baratas – amenazó el tricolor, a la vez que confirmaba su idea de que el adolescente frente a él también era de origen egipcio.

\- Tu padre ya me advirtió sobre tu excesivo orgullo, así como de tu amplio conocimiento y habilidad en artes marciales y defensa personal – relató perezosamente Marik – Y no quiero acabar con una costilla rota o postrado en la cama de un hospital por tu culpa. Así que haré las cosas fáciles.

Atem pudo haber jurado que una sonrisa algo retorcida se había formado en los labios del otro chico de piel morena. Esto activó sus cinco sentidos, alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Marik llevó su mano derecha hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón del mismo lado, extrayendo un curioso cetro que llevaba calcado el ojo de Horus. Lo colocó con brusquedad delante de él, apuntando al tricolor.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – soltó el señalado.

\- Buenas noches – sentenció con malicia Marik. Del objeto dorado escapó un brillo amenazante que cegó por una centésima de segundo a Atem. Su cerebro se desconectó, sus sentidos se apagaron y sus perdieron el poco brillo que indicaba que estaba vivo. Ni un solo suspiro escapó de su boca levemente entreabierta. Finalmente, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre la arena, aun con sus orbes abiertos y muertos.

\- Esto me costará un buen regaño por parte de Ishizu – murmuró Marik para si mismo mientras regresaba el cetro a su bolsillo – Pero, tratándose de alguien como este sujeto, mejor no arriesgarse.

Se acercó al cuerpo inerte del tricolor y cogiéndole de los brazos, lo arrastró por las arenas de la playa, extrañado en cierto punto de lo ligero que era el chico.

Llegó hasta una camioneta color grisáceo que permanecía mal estacionada en la carretera. Abrió la puerta de atrás, donde iban los pasajeros, y subió el cuerpo de Atem sin ningún cuidado. Una vez que lo dejó sentado, cerró la puerta trasera y avanzando hasta el puesto del conductor, abrió la puerta y se sentó al volante. Arrancó con cuidado, vigilando cada cierto tiempo que la cabeza del otro chico no azotara contra alguna zona sólida. O tendría peores problemas de los que ya tenía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, generando una sensación muy desagradable. Era como si toda la sangre se le hubiese acumulado en esa zona, generando una sensación palpitante y dolorosa. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, tratando de evitar que aquel dolor físico creciera o se expandiera.

Para su sorpresa, notó que ya no se encontraba en la playa. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad absoluta. Lo último que recordaba era a aquel sujeto apuntándole con un cetro extraño y murmurando algo entre dientes…

¡Alto! ¿Qué demonios le había hecho? ¿Por qué de repente había sentido que su cuerpo no respondía y que su mente se apagaba de un solo golpe?

“Maldito bastardo” pensó con veneno.

Hubiese hecho lo que le hubiese hecho, había provocado que perdiera el conocimiento y que ahora se encontrara en aquel oscuro y enigmático lugar.

¿Acaso era un secuestro?

Con gran esfuerzo, trató de incorporarse, pues aun sentía el cuerpo dormido y la cabeza pesada. Impulsándose con ayuda de sus manos, comenzó a erguirse hasta al menos conseguir sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, gruñendo ante la dolencia infernal que sentía aún.

\- Maldito dolor de cabeza – masculló entre gruñidos roncos.

Un chasquido similar al de un pestillo siendo removido lo alertó en el acto. Viró despacio su cabeza, mirando hacia la dirección desde donde creía haber oído ese sonido.

Efectivamente, en medio de las sombras, una línea recta de luz se marcó no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba. Reconoció de inmediato que era una puerta abriéndose. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando acostumbrarse al halo de luz que ingresaba en el reducido espacio. Una silueta desconocida bloqueó el paso de aquel resplandor. Atem se bloqueó los ojos con el antebrazo, intentando reconocer a la persona al mismo tiempo.

Era de apariencia femenina, mas no de alguien que conociera. Vestía, al parecer, una larga túnica color crema con decoraciones en los bordes que casi tocaban sus pies cubiertos por zapatos de color café abiertos. Cabello negro hasta la cintura. Y a pesar de la oscuridad que cubría su parte delantera, unos ojos azules, exóticos y profundos lo miraban con seriedad y consternación.

\- Lamento los inconvenientes – se disculpó la mujer. Su voz era profunda, segura y a la vez hermosa – ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Mi cabeza… me duele demasiado – se quejó el tricolor – Siento que me podría estallar.

Escuchó nuevamente los pasos de la mujer acercarse hacia su persona. Una mano tibia se posó en su frente. El joven alzó la mirada, algo desconcertado, encontrándose con la mirada fija contraria. Una cálida sensación le embargó y parecía provenir desde la mano de la mujer. Cuando esta se retiró, el dolor de cabeza ya no se sentía tan punzante. Era soportable al menos.

\- Me disculpo por los métodos empleados por mi hermano para haberte traído hasta aquí – insistió ella.

\- ¿Marik? – recordó el tricolor el nombre del acusado. La mujer frente a él solo asintió.

\- Mi nombre es Ishizu Ishtar, hermana mayor de Marik Ishtar y representante del plano terrenal.

\- ¿Cómo dice? – Atem ladeó la cabeza, haciendo un mohín de confusión. No entendía absolutamente nada.

\- Veo que mi hermano no te explicó al respecto – ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro a modo de negación, o mejor dicho reprobación – Te lo explicaré todo, Atem.

\- Eso espero – respondió desafiante el egipcio mientras se ponía de pie muy despacio. Una nueva punzada le atacó la cabeza, pero no dijo ni hizo algo al respecto.

\- Atem Aranki – lo nombró ella con formalidad – Tú eres… uno de los _senshi_ espirituales que hemos estado buscando.

\- ¿Senshi? – repitió el tricolor sin comprender.

\- Guerrero – explicó Ishizu – Un guerrero capaz de comunicarse con el plano espiritual.

\- No quiero ofenderla, pero sus palabras no me han explicado absolutamente nada – reclamó él en un intento de no perder la paciencia – Es más, me encuentro aun más confundido que antes.

\- Permítame explicar desde el principio – dijo la egipcia, luego dio pie de inicio a su relato y explicación – Nuestra cultura, así como muchas otras, apoyan el concepto de la existencia terrenal y espiritual. Dos planos que conviven y forman un equilibrio. Del mismo modo, la luz y la oscuridad existen en ambos espacios y ambas poseen un equilibrio aparte y propio.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el hecho de que prácticamente me secuestraron y trajeron hasta aquí? – alegó Atem.

\- No lo considere como un secuestro, joven Atem – habló calmadamente Ishizu – Su padre no mostró resistencia alguna cuando le pedimos explícitamente que nos permitiera traerte hasta aquí.

\- ¡Ese bastardo haría cualquier cosa para deshacerse de mí! – alzó la voz el tricolor. La sola mención de su progenitor provocaba que le hirviera la sangre de rabia.

\- No es necesario que grite, joven Atem – dijo Ishizu – No estoy sorda.

\- ¡Usted no tiene la más mínima idea de la clase de monstruo que es mi padre! – siguió quejándose el otro – ¡De haber sabido que planeaba enviarme aquí, hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para evitarlo!

Ishizu resopló en señal de creciente fastidio. Sin duda alguna, Atem no era fácil de tratar. Ya comenzaba a comprender, pero sin justificar, por qué su hermano había recurrido al método del “Mind Crush” temporal para llevarlo a ese lugar. Incluso el padre del chico había hecho alusión de su complejo carácter.

\- Joven Atem, no es de mi incumbencia ni mucho menos de mi interés los conflictos familiares que usted tenga – retomó ella la palabra – Pero la razón por la cual usted está aquí, es porque necesitamos tu ayuda.

\- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieren de mí? – exigió saber Atem de una buena vez. Se tomó la molestia de antes de hablar, inhalar y exhalar profundamente para no explotar.

\- Nuestro plano y el que lo sostiene, o sea el espiritual, se encuentran en un enorme peligro – explicó la egipcia con voz consternada – El equilibrio de la luz y la oscuridad en el segundo plano se ha destruido y eso amenaza la existencia de la humanidad.

\- ¿La existencia de la humanidad? – repitió Atem incrédulo.

\- Si el equilibrio en uno de los dos planos se rompe, ambos mundos podrían destruirse – prosiguió ella – Tanto la luz como la oscuridad deben permanecer al mismo nivel. Y ahora en el plano espiritual, la oscuridad ha predominado. Nosotros para definir esa oscuridad, la llamamos _Tenebris._

\- ¿ _Tenebris_? – volvió a repetir el tricolor. Aquella información comenzaba a abrumarlo.

\- _Tenebris_ es la oscuridad más peligrosa que puede existir para los seres humanos, dado que pertenece a un plano que difiere de este – continuó Ishizu – Y como si eso fuera poco, su poder puede verse alimentado por la oscuridad del plano terrenal. De la oscuridad del corazón de las personas.

Atem se abstuvo de decir algo. Si bien aquella explicación podía parecer extraída de un cuento de hadas o una vieja leyenda, no podía ser una invención de la mujer parada frente a él. Después de todo ¿Qué podía ganar ella con decirle todo eso?

\- _Tenebris_ aun no ha traspasado los límites de ambos terrenos – continuó Ishizu tras un momento de silencio – pero sí ha conseguido que los demonios que pertenecen a sus dominios se hayan adentrado en el plano terrenal y ya lograron que varias personas de corazón vulnerable a las tinieblas ya hayan sucumbido a ellas.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo al respecto? – inquirió Atem cruzándose de brazos en una pose con cierta arrogancia.

\- No te creas tan especial, joven Atem – le detuvo la mujer – No eres el único _senshi_ al que hemos encontrado.

\- Aún no me has aclarado el por qué de mi presencia aquí – reclamó el joven de mala gana.

\- _Tenebris_ no puede ni debe ser destruido, debe volver a su lugar correspondiente e impedir que sus dominios se sigan expandiendo – respondió la mujer de cabellos negros – Los seres espirituales que corresponden a la luz son los que deben hacerse cargo de esa tarea, mas no pueden hacerlo solos. Necesitan el apoyo del plano terrenal, para así eliminar a quienes conforman a _Tenebris_ y que ya pisaron este plano.

\- ¿Te refieres a los seres provenientes de las tinieblas que rompieron las reglas y ahora están en este plano, alimentándose de la oscuridad de personas débiles que escogieron sucumbir a la oscuridad? – intentó resumir Atem y a la vez indicar que el tema ya estaba más claro para él.

\- Veo que comprendes rápido – dijo Ishizu con vaga sonrisa – Pero los seres espirituales no pueden combatir por si solos si pisan este plano. Necesitan establecer un lazo de comunicación y conexión a través de un _senshi,_ pues ellos son los únicos con la capacidad de controlarlos de la forma adecuada.

\- ¿Es por eso que me han traído hasta aquí? – preguntó el tricolor.

\- Así es, joven Atem – contestó la mujer de cabello negro – Y yo como representante del plano terrenal y con la ayuda de los representantes del plano espiritual, hemos conseguido localizar a los pocos _senshi_ que aun siguen con vida. Tú eres uno de ellos, Atem Aranki. Y por eso, te pedimos que te unas a nuestra causa.

El aludido guardó un profundo silencio, haciendo un recuento mental de toda aquella conversación con Ishizu. La sola mención de _Tenebris_ le causaba cierto temor, aun cuando la explicación de la mujer frente a su persona resultaba algo confusa y hasta fantasiosa. Pero su sexto sentido le repetía con insistencia de que aquellas palabras no eran una simple invención.

Pero ese no era el verdadero dilema; eso era qué decisión tomaría el joven al respecto.

Si se quedaba y aceptaba unirse a la causa, o dar pie atrás y fingir que nada de ello había pasado.

Aunque…

Si lo analizaba mejor, no ganaba ni perdía nada independiente de lo que escogiera.

Si se negaba a aceptar, debería volver…

¿Volver a dónde? ¿A ese lugar de Egipto que ocupaba cientos de hectáreas llamado propiedad o casa? ¡Primero muerto!

Ya de antemano a lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba resentido. Y con este nuevo secreto, había sido la gota que desbordó el vaso. Era muy obvio, a sus ojos, que su padre se había aprovechado de las circunstancias para quitárselo de encima de una vez.

Y eso… era imperdonable.

Marcharse en ese momento era el equivalente a vagar en medio de la nada.

Pero si se quedaba, solo Ra sabía que sería de él. El solo saber que era un _senshi_ o lo que fuera, le despertaba su estado de alerta. Algo realmente peligroso se ocultaba tras ese término y desconocerlo era una gran desventaja.

Sin embargo, si se quedaba al menos tendría techo y comida por un tiempo. Ni idea si tendría que sufrir torturas o enfrentar demonios o algo por el estilo. Pero al menos estaría resguardado por un tiempo y si al final terminaba muerto… nadie lo extrañaría.

Aceptar la oportunidad ofrecida le resultaba en ese momento una mejor salida. Pues poco le importaba lo que ocurriera consigo mismo.

\- De acuerdo – respondió con frialdad – Voy a acceder a tu extraña petición.

\- Me alegro que hayas aceptado – dijo Ishizu con alivio disimulado – Bienvenido a la base secreta de los guerreros terrenales y espirituales, Atem Aranki.

Levantó su brazo, ubicando su mano frente al joven. Este, aun con ciertas dudas, estrechó la mano de ella con rigidez.

\- Si me permites, te guiaré hasta tu habitación – habló la egipcia tras soltar su mano – Tus pertenencias ya se encuentran allí.

\- De acuerdo – respondió Atem – ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

\- Los cuartos no son individuales – explicó la azabache – Tienes un compañero de habitación. Aunque a juzgar por la hora que es, dudo mucho que puedan platicar o al menos conocerse. Tal vez se puedan presentar mañana. Después de todo, ya es más de medianoche.

\- ¡¿Más de medianoche?! – se asombró al tricolor al tomar conciencia de que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

\- Olvidé ese minúsculo detalle – le sonrió Ishizu con cierta malicia.

\- Da lo mismo – articuló el joven mientras suspiraba con pesadez, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y masajeando su frente.

\- Por favor, sígueme – ordenó suavemente la mujer, para así encaminarse hacia la salida, con el joven egipcio a sus espaldas.

Al salir de aquel cuarto en penumbras, ambos se encontraron en un largo corredor, cuyo suelo era de cerámica con mosaicos circulares. En las paredes, por un lado, solo habían enormes ventanas y del lado opuesto, algunas puertas que daban acceso a distintas salas. Eso era lo que Atem veía mientras recorría el pasillo siguiendo los silenciosos pasos de Ishizu. Ni un solo ruido se escuchaba y unos pocos focos en forma de vara gruesa adheridos al techo eran la única iluminación presente.

Por más extraño que pareciera, todos estos detalles para Atem no le parecían propios de una guarida, sino el típico pasillo de un instituto escolar. Eso lo confundió aun más, pero se reservó sus preguntas y comentarios.

Tras recorrer aquel pasillo, llegaron a una escalera de metal que los condujo a un piso subterráneo. Al terminar allí, Atem notó que aquel nuevo espacio era muy diferente. Era un corredor más pequeño, con puertas en ambos lados y la distancia la una de la otra no era tanta como en el pasillo anterior.

\- Acá son las habitaciones – habló Ishizu una vez más – La tuya es la puerta 07.

\- Como digas – respondió Atem con fingida indiferencia.

\- Tu compañero de cuarto debe de estar durmiendo – asumió la mujer – Te aconsejo que no hagas mucho ruido. Mañana se les llamará a todos a las ocho de la mañana para que inicien sus clases.

\- ¿Clases? – el tricolor cada vez entendía menos las explicaciones de la mujer. Había demasiados cabos sueltos – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Mañana lo comprenderás – le dijo ella y tras guiarlo y dejarlo plantado frente a la puerta de la habitación asignada, dio media vuelta y se retiró sin siquiera despedirse.

Atem la observó irse, completamente confundido. Una vez que la vio desaparecer en la escalera, volteó la mirada, fijándola en la perilla de la puerta. La abrió despacio, ingresando al interior de aquel espacio.

Todo estaba en penumbras y la única fuente de luz era aquella que se filtraba por la única ventana, desde el exterior, emitida por la luna.

Pese a la escasez de luminiscencia, Atem pudo distinguir algunos detalles de la habitación. No había muchos muebles. Había dos camas, una en cada extremo del cuarto. Una mesita de noche ubicada al centro del cuarto, sobre la cual estaba la ventana, la cual era muy extensa, lo que permitía más acceso de luz, ya fuese del astro del día o de la noche. Una de las camas estaba vacía, sobre la misma yacía su mochila de viaje. Respiró aliviado, al menos sus pocas pertenencias que había traído consigo estaban a salvo. En el otro lecho pudo notar claramente que alguien dormía profundamente en este. Sin embargo, no pudo reconocer sus rasgos, pues la luz no tocaba directamente las camas. Aunque tampoco era como si le importara demasiado.

Se acercó a la cama que le correspondía, abrió la mochila y a ciegas buscó su pijama. Al reconocerlo, por medio del tacto de sus manos, lo extrajo lentamente. Cerró su equipaje, lo dejó en el suelo a los pies de la cama. Se desvistió, para luego colocarse su ropa de dormir. Su otra ropa la dejó sobre su mochila. De mala gana, abrió las cobijas de la cama y se acostó, arropándose mucho y dándole la espalda a la otra cama donde descansaba su enigmático compañero.

No tenía frío y las cobijas se sentían algo rígidas para su gusto, pero la acción de arroparse en exceso y encogerse hasta quedar en posición fetal como lo hacía ya desde hace un buen tiempo, le ocasionó una sensación de sueño repentino. Llevó una mano a su cuello, buscando el cartucho que llevaba su nombre grabado en escritura egipcia antigua. Una reliquia personal muy valiosa para él. Una vez que sintió el metal del que estaba hecho aquel colgante, entre sus dedos, su semblante cambió a uno más triste y nostálgico.

Finalmente, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.


	3. Clases peculiares

Un extraño sonido que se asemejaba al paulatino caer de una frágil llovizna de primavera se coló por sus oídos, desplazando discretamente al sueño en que yacía sumido. Perezosamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose en la misma posición en la que la noche anterior había logrado conciliar el sueño. Su vista estaba nublada y su cuerpo cansado.

Haciendo uso de sus escasas fuerzas, alejó de un tirón las cobijas de la cama, destapándose de golpe. Era una costumbre adquirida gracias al fastidioso de su padre, quien le descubría del mismo modo en su infancia cuando no quería levantarse. Aun no sabía si agradecer o aborrecer aquel acto reiterado en su pasado, mas no en el presente.

Se irguió con cuidado hasta sentarse en la cama. Se estiró para obligar a sus músculos a despertar y se restregó los ojos con su antebrazo derecho. Al terminar de hacerlo, alzó la mirada sintiéndose algo desubicado. De a poco, rememoró los sucesos del día anterior que lo habían llevado hasta donde se encontraba actualmente. Con sus orbes amatistas con diminutos rasgos carmín, recorrió la habitación donde había dormido, logrando ver con mayor claridad ahora que la luz del día comenzaba a llegar. Volvió a encontrarse con la cama del lado opuesto y la mesita de noche en el centro junto a la pared. Sin embargo, otros detalles nuevos para él fueron descubiertos. Junto al segundo lecho, en la pared, había una puerta de color blanco. No era aquella la que le permitía el acceso a la habitación. Hacía donde conducía aun era un enigma. Al frente de cada cama, había un pequeño armario, claramente disponible para que cada uno guardara sus respectivas pertenencias allí. Las paredes estaban pintadas de una tonalidad blanco crudo y se veían algo desgastadas. La ventana arriba de la mesita de noche carecía de cortinas.

En resumen, lo más similar a un cuarto de hotel barato. O al menos así lo era desde el punto de vista de Atem.

El extraño ruido que lo había despertado en un comienzo no había cesado desde entonces, pero abruptamente se cortó. Su origen parecía provenir desde el otro lado de la puerta blanca junto a la segunda cama. El silencio ocupó lugar, llegando como invitado de último minuto. El joven egipcio no se movió de la cama y permaneció estático, mirando fijamente la puerta susodicha. Quieto. Callado. Como una fiera a punto de atrapar a su presa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando escapar desde el otro lado una pequeña corriente de vapor, algo que desconcertó al tricolor.

Cuando quedó por completo al descubierto, vislumbró una silueta. Parecía la calcada imagen de un muchacho que se iba acercando. Pronto y con la ayuda de los rayos del sol que ya irradiaban en la habitación, pudo reconocerlo mejor. Era un chico de estatura baja, cuerpo delgado y piel pálida como el mármol. Su rostro tenía facciones algo infantiles, lo que le otorgaba un aspecto inocente. Estaba desnudo y solo una toalla blanca cubría su parte inferior, impidiendo que sus partes nobles estuvieran a la vista. Su cabello… ¡Era exactamente igual al de Atem! De tres colores. Magenta en los bordes, negro en el interior y con unos cuantos mechones rubios que caían por los bordes de su cara. Sus ojos eran de un suave color violeta que inspiraba un aire gentil notable a kilómetros.

Atem se quedó helado e incapaz de poder pronunciar palabra alguna. ¡Ra! El chico era casi exactamente igual a él. Se diferenciaba solo por algunos detalles como la forma de los ojos o el color de la piel.

Desde la otra posición, la reacción fue similar.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – una oración incompleta fue lo que escapó de la boca de uno de ellos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – exclamó Atem levantándose como un resorte de la cama – ¿Es acaso esto una maldita broma?

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó el otro en tono confundido y a la vez asombrado.

\- Lo que me faltaba – el egipcio se llevó una mano al rostro en señal de frustración – Mi compañero de cuarto es un clon mío.

\- ¡¿Eeeehhhh?! – ahora fue el turno del contrario de sentirse enojado, o mejor dicho, ofendido – ¡O-Oye, yo debería decir eso!

\- ¿Disculpa? – atacó Atem con expresión indignada.

\- Yo llevo aquí más tiempo que tú – el otro comenzó a enumerar sus argumentos con los dedos de sus manos – Nunca antes te había visto y además… ¡Con suerte si llevas aquí unas cuantas horas!

El tricolor más alto se dispuso a abrir la boca y rebatir lo dicho por su semejante, pero guardó silencio al percatarse de que no tenía argumento a su favor. Todo lo dicho anteriormente era cierto.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó unos segundos después el chico de nívea piel tras restregarse el rostro con las manos, preso de una creciente vergüenza que desplazó al enojo – No debí ser tan brusco. Es que es… muy extraño.

\- Con todo lo que me ha sucedido últimamente no me extraña tanto – se sinceró el otro.

\- Soy Yugi Muto por cierto – se presentó el desconocido inclinándose levemente en señal de saludo.

\- Atem Aranki – respondió el egipcio con desinterés.

\- Un placer, Aranki-san – saludó Yugi educadamente una vez más.

\- Por cierto – el joven señaló con disimulo la toalla que cubría la parte inferior del otro – ¿No deberías…?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó el segundo tricolor antes de ir a tropiezos hasta la puerta del armario que se hallaba frente a su cama y abrirlo. Debido a esto, Atem no pudo seguir viéndolo, pues las puertas del mueble le bloqueaban la vista y asumió que el joven se estaba vistiendo.

Efectivamente, transcurridos algunos minutos, el muchacho cerró el armario, hallándose ya vestido para arriba y con boxers abajo. Vestía una camisa blanca desabotonada en el primer ojal y una chaqueta azul marino de apariencia escolar. Esto confundió al egipcio.

\- Por cierto – habló Yugi mientras se colocaba unos pantalones de igual color que la chaqueta – Si quieres ducharte, hazlo pronto. Solo nos quedan cuarenta minutos.

\- ¿Cuarenta minutos para qué? – inquirió Atem desorientado.

\- Al parecer Ishizu-san no te aclaró algunas cosas – respondió el otro tricolor – No te preocupes. Yo también me sentía perdido cuando llegué aquí.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? – inquirió el egipcio con impaciencia.

\- Verás, a las ocho de la mañana debemos reunirnos en la cafetería para el desayuno – explicó el menor mientras se calzaba unas zapatillas deportivas – Lo mejor es que apenas te levantes te des una ducha para estar más despierto y así mantenerte activo durante la jornada…

\- No te pedí un instructivo ¿sí? Solo quería saber para que demonios debo estar listo a las ocho – se exasperó Atem mostrando un mohín de enfado – Supongo que ahora es mi turno.

Fue hasta donde estaba su mochila, buscando un cambio de ropa.

\- El uniforme está en tu armario – escuchó hablar a Yugi – Es obligación que lo uses. Todos lo hacemos.

Sin contestar a lo dicho, el chico de tez morena extrajo algo de ropa de su ligero equipaje y se acercó al armario antes mencionado. Abrió la puerta y encontró el uniforme, además de un par de toallas. Sacó ambas cosas y cerró las puertas. Sin voltear a ver a su compañero de nuevo, ingresó al baño.

\- Gruñón – masculló Yugi incómodo por el comportamiento tosco del “nuevo”. Más que molesto, se sentía dolido por su actitud cortante y nada sociable. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su cama para estirar las sábanas. Una vez hecho su trabajo, se sentó sobre la misma, mientras de la mesa de noche cogía una gargantilla y un par de muñequeras, ambas de un peculiar diseño con colores oscuros. Mientras se colocaba dichos accesorios, enfocó su mirada en un cuadro pequeño con una fotografía enmarcada que yacía sobre el mismo mueble.

\- Parece que el chico nuevo es algo rudo – le habló a la persona que estaba impresa en la imagen; una mujer de sonrisa gentil – ¿No lo crees, mamá?

Tras unos segundos mirando la foto, el tricolor se levantó de la cama y cogió su toalla húmeda que yacía sobre el cobertor. Aún antes de ir a desayunar debía subir a la azotea y colgarla en el oculto tendedero que yacía allí. Aunque, también era una buena idea esperar a Atem. Después de todo, el chico se hallaba completamente desorientado.

Divagando entre sus opciones, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse despacio y tras ella, la figura de Atem hizo aparición. Ya se había vestido dentro y su cabello dejaba caer gruesas gotas de agua. En sus brazos llevaba la toalla y el pijama.

\- Sales a tiempo – comentó Yugi.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el mayor tallándose un ojo.

\- Deben faltar unos veinte minutos para que sean las ocho – respondió el otro – Si nos apresuramos yo podría guiarte hasta…

\- Oye, no pedí un guía turístico – se mofó Atem – ¿Qué te hace creer que necesito tu ayuda?

\- Porque dudo mucho que sepas a dónde ir o qué hacer en este lugar por tu propia cuenta – contestó Yugi con una expresión que indicaba que aquello era lo más obvio del mundo.

Atem gruñó por lo bajo. Pues aunque no lo quisiera admitir, su compañero de habitación tenía razón. Él no tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer en ese lugar. Con suerte llevaba una noche allí.

\- Bien – aceptó a regañadientes – Te dejaré que me guíes por este lugar… ¡Pero prométeme que después me dejarás en paz!

\- Te ayudaré, pero no creo que lo último pueda cumplirlo – rió Yugi con fingida inocencia – Prácticamente nos veremos las caras las veinticuatro horas del día.

\- Haz lo que quieras – el moreno hizo un ademán de desinterés.

\- Bien – dijo el menor con pose firme – Toma tus cosas y sígueme. Iremos a la azotea del instituto.

Antes de cumplir con lo ordenado, el egipcio se puso unos zapatos negros con hebillas plateadas y luego cogió la sábana de baño. Siguió a su semejante, saliendo de la habitación.

Llegaron a la escalera que los llevaba al pasillo del primer piso, recorriendo el mismo sector que Atem había pisado la noche anterior junto a Ishizu. La luz externa del sol alumbraba otorgando una visión más clara al mayor. Notó que todas las salas estaban vacías y que eran, efectivamente, salones de clases comunes y corrientes. Tenía la sensación de estar caminando en una escuela fantasma o abandonada, lo cual le causaba cierta inseguridad que conseguía disimular con maestría.

Llegó al final del corredor, esta vez, el otro tricolor lo guió por otro tramo de escaleras que los llevaban al segundo piso. No había gran diferencia con el pasillo anterior. Salvo que esta vez, solo caminaron la mitad del trayecto hasta llegar a una puerta diferente. Yugi se acercó a esta y al abrirla, un nuevo camino construido con escalones hacia arriba se mostró ante ambos.

\- ¡¿Cuántas escaleras hay aquí?! – se quejó Atem.

\- Marik-san dice lo mismo a diario – se rió Yugi ante esa muestra de comportamiento infantil. Comenzaron a subir peldaño por peldaño y el trayecto fue mucho más largo que el anterior. Al terminar, una nueva puerta se presentó. Yugi la abrió y salió al exterior; la azotea de la “escuela”.

\- Llegamos – anunció Yugi. Atem salió detrás de él, notando que se trataba de un espacio amplio y cercado por una reja de alambre resistente que rodeaba todo el perímetro. La cerámica del suelo se asemejaba a la de los pasillos y el lugar se hallaba completamente desierto.

\- Por aquí – le indicó el menor mientras lo guiaba hacia un tendedero de ropa que pasaba inadvertido a primera vista. Notó que algunas prendas de ropa y toallas ya estaban allí.

\- No somos muchos aquí – habló Yugi con naturalidad mientras tendía su sábana de baño y el otro chico lo imitó – pero dado que debemos pasar lo más inadvertidos posible, por ello nos ocultamos en el antiguo internado de Ciudad Domino.

\- Aun no comprendo de que hay que ocultarse – inquirió de forma indirecta el adolescente de tez morena. Comprendía que había peligro, pero no le veía sentido a ocultarse dentro de una edificación común y abandonada al parecer.

\- Verás…

\- ¡Hey!

Una tercera voz a sus espaldas les ocasionó un respingo. Atem se colocó en pose defensiva, al contrario de su compañero, quien reconoció aquella voz en un dos por tres.

\- Buenos días, Yugi-chan – habló nuevamente la voz con cierto toque de arrogancia.

\- B-Buenos días, Mai-san – saludó el tricolor menor mientras se volteaba a ver a la susodicha. Atem hizo lo mismo y ante su persona, estaba una chica alta, de cabello rubio y largo hasta su cintura. Un cuerpo muy bien formado y un rostro atractivo. Labios cubiertos por un fino tono caqui y ojos color lila de aspecto fiero y atractivo a la vez. Vestía una blusa blanca de mangas cortas con un listón azul desatado en el cuello, una falda que llegaba más arriba de sus rodillas de igual color que el listón. Calzaba unas botas negras de tacón.

Desde una perspectiva propiamente suya, el uniforme no le iba muy bien, pues su aspecto físico se alejaba del de una estudiante de 16 años.

\- Veo que despertaste temprano – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a Yugi y revolvía su cabello en un gesto de hermana mayor, pero muy pronto su atención se desvió hacia el egipcio que no le quitaba los ojos de encima – ¿Y… quién es el clon que te acompaña?

\- ¿Perdón? – soltó ofendido Atem frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ah, él es el nuevo – explicó Yugi con expresión nerviosa – Su nombre es Atem Aranki. Llegó anoche.

\- Atem Aranki ¿eh? – repitió la rubia escudriñando al aludido con la mirada en una pose reflexiva – ¿Eres egipcio?

\- Sí – contestó Atem – ¿Y tú eres…?

\- Mai. Kujaku Mai – se presentó la joven mujer mientras estiraba su mano – Es un placer, chico nuevo.

Con algo de escepticismo, el tricolor estrechó la mano de Mai.

\- Espero al menos poder tolerarte – bromeó ella mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

\- No puedo decir lo mismo – dijo con desagrado Atem volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

\- ¡Hmp! – Mai frunció el ceño, achicó la boca y colocó sus brazos en jarras sobre sus caderas – Y yo que pensaba que tendría que lidiar solo con las subidas de humo de Seto Kaiba ¡Ahora tendré que hacerlo por partida doble!

\- Mai-san, por favor – quiso intervenir Yugi al notar el comienzo de una posible pelea.

Una campanada resonó por todo el establecimiento, captando la atención de los tres individuos.

\- Hora del desayuno – anunció Mai mientras colgaba una toalla color violeta en el tendedero – ¿Vienes conmigo, Yugi?

\- Por supuesto – afirmó el susodicho antes de mirar a Atem – Aranki-san, te llevaré hasta la cafetería de…

\- No te molestes lo haré yo solo – dijo el moreno mientras pasaba de largo y se dirigía a las escaleras.

\- ¡O-Oye, espera! – alegó el tricolor menor yendo detrás del otro, alegando internamente por tener piernas cortas.

Mai los observó a ambos perderse por las escaleras y una sonrisa coqueta se trazó en sus labios. Aún cuando Atem poseía un carácter de los mil demonios, algo en su mirada le había llamado la atención.

Interesante… simplemente interesante.

Tomó el mismo trayecto que los muchachos. Necesitaba su primera comida del día.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La cafetería interna también se asemejaba a la de cualquier escuela. Un espacio amplio y lleno de largas mesas con banquillos por ambos lados. Ventanas que daban al patio interno y una zona especifica para escoger la comida y servirse uno mismo.

Aquello no fue precisamente lo que dejó sorprendido a Atem, a quien Yugi había llevado casi a rastras a ese lugar tras alcanzarlo en las escaleras, sino el hecho de que el sitio estaba completamente desierto, pues por las palabras de Ishizu había formulado la hipótesis en su cabeza de que el resto de los guerreros debían numerosos en cantidad, pero estaba completamente equivocado.

Contando en ese momento, sin meter a Yugi ni a él mismo, solo había dos personas; una chica y un chico.

Ella era una joven de contextura delgada, piel clara y tenuemente rosa, cabello corto hasta los hombros de color castaño y unos ojos azules como el océano sereno. Comía en silencio lo que parecía ser un tazón de cereales. El otro era un adolescente de estatura alta – aun estando sentado – también de contextura delgada y tez pálida, cabello corto castaño y ojos azules opacos que enseñaban una chispa de petulancia.

Ambos jóvenes estaban ataviados con uniformes escolares como el que usaba Mai o el de Yugi.

“Extraño” pensó Atem “Incluso más que extraño”.

\- ¿Le permiten el paso a una dama? – habló una voz detrás suyo.

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó Yugi dando un respingo – Me asustaste, Mai-san.

\- Ya lo noté, chiquillo – respondió ella con una sonrisa coqueta y tras eso ingresó al lugar y se acercó a la barra para escoger que desayunar.

\- Sígueme – le indicó Yugi al egipcio – Te explicaré todo esto.

Atem lo miró de mala gana, pero acató su orden. Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la barra de comida, el más bajo tomó una bandeja de plástico y el otro imitó su acción. Entre los dos fueron escogiendo que servirse, aunque la variedad no era tampoco la gran cosa. Yugi terminó sirviéndose una caja de leche pequeña y un par de tostadas junto a un tazón de frutas. Atem solo cogió un par de tostadas, pues lo que menos tenía en ese momento era hambre. Esto captó la atención del otro, pero omitió sus comentarios.

El par se alejó de allí y se sentaron en una de las mesas, aunque prácticamente, el egipcio fue obligado a permanecer junto a Yugi, pues deseaba estar solo. Petición que no le fue concedida.

\- No deberías estar solo si eres nuevo aquí – comentó el más bajo, sentado frente al otro.

\- No soy sociable – respondió Atem recostando la cabeza sobre su mano en un gesto aburrido – No me interesa hablar con alguien de aquí.

\- ¡Eso no es bueno, Aranki-san! – se quejó el otro – ¡Así nunca vas a tener amigos!

\- No me interesa tener amigos – cortó el egipcio antes de llevarse una tostada a la boca y masticarla con amargura.

\- Al parecer, Kaiba-kun ya no es el único asocial aquí – comentó Yugi intentando mantener la conversación.

\- ¿Kaiba? – repitió Atem sin entender.

\- El chico alto de cabello castaño – señaló el otro tricolor con disimulo al joven descrito anteriormente.

\- Como si eso me importara – dijo Atem con indiferencia, causando un pequeño estrago en el menor. Aquel carácter desinteresado y grosero no parecía algo propio del egipcio, aun cuando lo acababa de conocer. Tenía la sensación de que su mal carácter era una especie de antifaz. No dijo nada y siguió comiendo.

\- ¡Buenos días, montón de perezosos! – la puerta de la cafetería se abrió de golpe y la voz y presencia de Marik Ishtar se manifestó de forma escandalosa, causándoles un respingo a todos.

\- ¡Marik! No actúes como un crío – le regañó Ishizu entrando detrás de este – Me disculpo por la actitud de mi hermano. Buenos días a todos.

De manera descoordinada, los demás respondieron por igual, a excepción de Atem quien se limitó a observar fijo a la mujer.

\- ¿No has considerado dejar a tu hermano encadenado a su cama? – bromeó Mai con Ishizu al ver al chico de cabello cenizo pararse frente a la barra de comida y acaparar todo sin escrúpulos, hasta la última migaja de alimento en sus manos y en su boca.

\- Lo tendré en consideración – respondió la egipcia en un tono similar de burla antes de coger a su pariente por el cuello de la camisa y obligarlo a sentarse en una mesa vacía con ella a su lado. Poco le faltaba para obligarlo a masticar con la boca cerrada.

\- Esto sucede a menudo – comentó Yugi en voz baja a su nuevo compañero, quien solo rodó de ojos.

Transcurrieron unos siete minutos de absoluta calma, cuando la puerta fue abierta una vez más de forma agitada. Esta vez, una chica de baja estatura, cabello rubio lacio, pecas diminutas y anteojos, con el uniforme algo desordenado, entró de forma apresurada.

\- Llegaste tarde, Becky – le habló Mai en voz alta desde su puesto – El huracán Marik ya hizo de las suyas.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó la recién apodada mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro en señal de desesperación y derrota. Se maldijo internamente por haberse quedado dormida.

\- Rebecca – la llamó Yugi por su nombre de pila mientras se ponía de pie. La chica miró fijo donde él estaba y se acercó tímidamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió.

\- Supuse que otra vez te quedarías dormida – explicó el adolescente con un dejo de nerviosismo – Así que te guardé esto – le extendió el tazón de frutas, ganándose una mirada asombrada de parte de la rubia – Supuse que Marik podría volver a llevarse el resto del desayuno antes de que llegaras, así que yo…

\- _¡Arigato, Darling!_ – interrumpió ella mientras cogía el pocillo con notable entusiasmo y alivio – Siempre eres tan considerado.

\- N-No es para tanto – rió Yugi con nerviosismo mientras rascaba su nuca.

\- No seas tan modesto – comentó Rebecca guiñándole un ojo antes de alejarse de él y dirigirse a otra mesa para empezar a comer. El tricolor sonrió por inercia y volvió a sentarse, ignorando que Atem lo escudriñaba con la mirada, curioso por su carácter altruista.

Al pasar otro intervalo de tiempo, una nueva campanada resonó marcando el fin de la hora del desayuno.

\- Chicos, vayan a su clase – pidió Ishizu poniéndose de pie y su atención se enfocó en una persona en especifico – Yugi, encárgate de ayudar a Atem para que se oriente en este lugar.

El aludido asintió y el moreno solo enseñó una mueca de disgusto. Quienes se hallaban sentados se levantaron y dejaron lo utilizado junto a la barra de comida ya vacía. Finalmente, todos se retiraron de la cafetería hacia su siguiente destino.

Durante el corto trayecto, los demás no tardaron en empezar cuchichear acerca de la llegada del nuevo. Lo que más les llamaba la atención era la enorme similitud física que tenía con Yugi.

\- ¿Es acaso pariente de Yugi o algo así? – inquirió Rebecca a Mai en voz baja.

\- Se parecen, pero el nuevo tiene un carácter de mierda – respondió la mayor con una mueca de desagrado – Al parecer a Kaiba le salió competencia en ese aspecto.

\- No deberías murmurar a sus espaldas – le regañó la chica castaña quien iba a la par de ambas rubias.

\- Él mismo aseguró que le vale madres lo que los demás piensen de su actitud – contradijo Mai – Así que por mí, no he cometido falta, Anzu-chan.

Delante de las chicas que prosiguieron con su charla, Seto Kaiba seguía enseñando la misma expresión imperturbable. Torció la boca ante la idea de un nuevo agregado al grupo, pues eso le significaba un dolor de cabeza extra. Ya tenía suficiente con todos los demás.

Detrás de las chicas, cerrando la marcha, iban Atem y Yugi. El más bajo lucía incómodo y a instantes parecía querer decir algo, pero se arrepentía de inmediato. El egipcio en cambio, parecía indiferente y despreocupado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Seguía a los demás por mera inercia que por fuerza de voluntad.

Finalmente, se detuvieron ante las puertas de lo que parecía ser una extensa sala de clases, las cuales fueron abiertas por el castaño que iba primero, para así ingresar uno por uno, siendo Atem el último.

Y a quien vio de pie junto a una extensa pizarra, hizo que la sangre se le congelara en las venas, parpadeó varias veces para comprobar que lo que veía era real y no un juego de su mente.

Un puñado de recuerdos que le significaban entonces una daga incrustada en su corazón, y por ende sepultados en lo más recóndito de su alma, echaban brotes de hiedra venenosa, recorriendo su mente y su corazón.

_“Hijo, él es Mahado. Se hará cargo de educarte en mi lugar”._

_“No tiene por qué poner esa mala cara. No me consideres tu superior, sino tu amigo”._

_“¡Ustedes dos son lo mejor que me ha pasado!”._

_“Pase lo que pase, tú no debes dejarme solo ¡Jamás!”_

_“Lo lamento, no podré seguirlo por más tiempo”._

_“¡Mentiroso!”._

Recuerdos. Olas de recuerdos que lo ahogaban en un mar turbulento de agonía. Sus ojos reflejaban una maraña de sentimientos encontrados y emociones aplastadas.

La otra persona, era un caos similar, pero su mirada denotaba con claridad los sentimientos que resaltaban por encima de los demás: arrepentimiento y culpa.

\- Atem – murmuró sin aliento.

\- Mahado – dijo el antes nombrado, reconociendo por el nombre a aquel individuo.

Los demás solo miraban con confusión la extraña escena ¿Acaso Mahado conocía de antemano al nuevo?

\- Tú… – volvió a hablar Atem tras unos minutos de agónico silencio – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Creo que la pregunta debería ser para ti – respondió Mahado intentando evadir el tema.

Nuevamente el silencio tensó el momento. El adolescente solo pudo realizar un curioso movimiento con sus dedos, que a los ojos de los demás parecía un típico movimiento nervioso, pero no para Mahado. El egipcio captó de inmediato el lenguaje de señas empleado por el adolescente y lo que intentaba decir.

_“Si no vas a darme explicaciones, al menos dime cómo salir de aquí”._

El mayor tuvo que reprimir un amago de sonrisa. Al parecer algunas viejas costumbres nunca cambiaban. Le envió una rápida respuesta a través del mismo código.

_“Veré cuando lo hago”._

Atem arqueó una ceja y sus manos escribieron una última interrogante:

_“¿Y cuando será eso?”._

Mahado sonrió con discreción y el envió el golpe de gracia y término a la discusión.

_“¡Nunca!”_

Atem masculló algo entre dientes, probablemente un insulto, y frunció el ceño. ¿Ya cuantas veces le habían visto la cara ese día? ¡Era algo denigrante!

\- Eeem, no quiero ser entrometida – habló Anzu con timidez rompiendo el silencio – pero ¿Ustedes se conocen?

\- Es un asunto personal, Mazaki-san – contestó Mahado – Pero se podría decir que sí.

Atem ignoró olímpicamente a los demás, ingresó a la sala y buscó un pupitre vacío. Se sentó y adoptó una postura de fastidio, como si deseara huir de ese lugar.

\- Bien, supongo que no es necesario hacer presentaciones – resopló Mahado ante el comportamiento de su nuevo alumno.

\- Al menos deberíamos explicarle lo que debemos ejercitar con usted, sensei – volvió a hablar Anzu.

\- Me parece una excelente observación de su parte, Mazaki-san – respondió el adulto llevando una mano a su mentón en expresión pensativa. Recorrió a los presentes con la mirada y se detuvo en uno de ellos – Muto Yugi.

\- ¿Sí, Mahado-sensei? – el mencionado anteriormente se levantó de una forma apresurada y respondió de la misma manera.

\- Pasa adelante y muéstrale a Aranki-san como realizar una invocación espiritual – pidió amablemente el “profesor”.

El tricolor asintió con la cabeza y avanzó hasta quedar frente a los demás. Inhaló profundamente, exhaló con la boca y colocó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, formando un arco con ellas. Atem pudo notar que en el espacio que cerraban las manos del pequeño, había un extraño collar con una piedra verde parecida a un cristal colgando de su cuello. Un detalle que antes no había notado y explicaba el porque Yugi realizaba ese movimiento: estaba cercando la piedra que reposaba sobre su pecho.

Yugi cerró los ojos con un semblante sereno y murmuró unas palabras curiosas:

\- Ven a mí, _Silent Magician_. Imploro tu presencia.

El tono empleado en su plegaria era semejante al de un amante cuando se dirige a su enamorada; suave, delicado, amable.

Un aura blanca cubrió el cuerpo del adolescente, quien permaneció calmado e imperturbable. Frente a este, una esfera de luz apareció y fue adquiriendo una silueta del tamaño de un niño pequeño. Poco a poco, la luminiscencia se apagó, dejando frente a todos a una criatura de apariencia infantil y con algunos rasgos humanos, ataviada con ropas blancas con algunos detalles color cielo, el mismo color que sus ojos. Un sombrero con los mismos tonos y un báculo pequeño complementaban el atuendo. Una expresión tímida se leía en la cara de aquel ente. Yugi abrió los ojos y retiró las manos de su pecho, sonrió ante la presencia familiar de _Silent Magician_ , quien se volteó a verlo.

Los demás no cambiaron su semblante al estar habituados a verlo aparecer desde hace ya unos pocos días. Todos, menos Atem. Su rostro enseñaba una mezcla entre asombro ante lo que había visto, pero al mismo tiempo defraudado del débil ser invocado, pues esperaba algo más acorde al asunto.

\- ¿A eso le llamas “ente espiritual”? – se mofó viendo de mala gana al pequeño ser, quien se encogió de hombros mirando al suelo.

\- Al menos él puede hacerlo – atacó Mai viendo al moreno con burla mientras posaba de forma arrogante – Tú con suerte sabes comunicarte con tu entorno.

El egipcio la miró con expresión asesina, pero ella ni se inmutó por eso.

\- No lo escuches _Silent Magician_ – dijo Yugi apoyando una mano sobre la cabeza del más pequeño – Eres un excelente compañero y aliado.

El ser espiritual le sonrió con timidez y se sonrojó hasta parecer una manzana.

\- Voy a ignorar tu ofensivo comentario, Aranki-san – habló Mahado con el ceño fruncido – Pero asumo que ya comprendiste como realizar una invocación espiritual.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que a futuro tendré que invocar a una… cosa como esa? – habló el adolescente egipcio con una mueca de desagrado.

\- No Aranki-san – negó el contrario – No invocarás a esa “cosa” – hizo comillas con los dedos con notable sarcasmo – A cada senshi le corresponde una criatura espiritual diferente. Pero te hace falta un elemento esencial para lograr invocarlo.

Mahado caminó hasta posicionarse frente al pupitre del nuevo “estudiante” y extrayendo un colgante semejante al que usaba Yugi, lo ató al cuello de Atem.

\- Esta piedra preciosa contiene una poderosa energía que deberás complementar con la fuerza de tu alma, emociones y sentimientos – explicó – Con todos estos elementos combinados de la forma correcta, en algún momento podrás invocar al ser espiritual que te corresponde.

\- ¿Cómo? – se extrañó Atem – Creí que sería algo inmediato.

\- ¡Oye, despacio chico nuevo! – le habló Mai – Invocar estas criaturas no es algo que puedas lograr de la noche a la mañana.

\- Es cierto – corroboró Anzu – Yugi logró invocar a su ser espiritual hace apenas cuatro días.

El aludido se sonrojó tenuemente y sonrió nervioso mientras rascaba su mejilla con su dedo índice.

\- Tienes un largo camino por recorrer como senshi, Aranki-san – habló Mahado con voz profunda, sintiendo que entre él y el muchacho se había levantado una enorme muralla difícil de atravesar. Se alejó del joven y al volver a su posición original, le pidió a Yugi que regresara a su pupitre y que desvaneciera a su acompañante, ordenes que el tricolor acató de inmediato.

Durante dos horas, el ambiente se asemejó al de una clase ordinaria. Solo que en lugar de matemáticas, una tediosa explicación acerca del vínculo entre los entes espirituales y los habitantes terrenales tomaba lugar. O al menos resultaba aburrido para ciertos oídos. Junto a la explicación, la práctica de invocación era llevada a cabo, siendo Atem el centro de atención al ser el único incapaz de convocar uno. No era extraño ello, considerando que apenas estaba comenzando, pero el constante fracaso le provocaba una ira desbordada que reflejaba mirando de mala gana a todos los que le rodeaban, incluyendo a Mahado.

\- Bien – concluyó el sensei al final – Creo que por hoy hemos hecho suficiente. Dejémoslo así por hoy. Asumo que están cansados con el chico nuevo… y yo aún más.

A nadie le extrañó el poco tacto por parte del adulto, pues ese era su carácter general; serio, aunque con pequeños brotes de amabilidad graciosa. Sin embargo, aquello no evitó que una risa oculta y un resoplido pesado por parte de Mai y Kaiba respectivamente, ocasionaran que el delgado hilo de paciencia de Atem se cortara y este saliera del salón dando un portazo.

\- ¡Aranki-san, espérame! – le dijo Yugi en voz alta antes de salir a paso veloz tras el chico de tez morena.

\- Ese chico Muto sigue con su ridícula manía de jugar con fuego – habló Kaiba con reprobación cruzándose de brazos.

\- Más que suerte necesitará paciencia – agregó Mai con expresión extrañada. Mahado solo pudo concordar en silencio con lo dicho por la rubia. Conocía muy bien a Atem y cuando este se hacía el difícil, era todo un reto entrar en su terreno sin salir herido física o emocionalmente.

O al menos así lo era desde aquel fatídico día.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Con las manos empuñadas, los dientes apretados y la mirada bañada en fuego, Atem caminaba sin destino por el extenso pasillo. Sus pasos hacían un eco estruendoso y la rabia lo ensordecía de a poco.

\- ¡Aranki-san! – escuchó apenas desde lejos – ¡Espérame por favor!

Reconoció la voz de su compañero de cuarto, así como su andar en un trote acelerado, acercándose a su persona.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – inquirió tras detenerse con brusquedad, causando que por poco el menor chocara con su espalda.

\- A-Aranki-san – habló el menor posicionándose al lado del otro, intentando regular su respiración – No le hagas caso a Mahado, así actúa él casi siempre.

\- ¡Yo lo conozco mejor que tú! – soltó ofendido el egipcio – Lo dijo frente a todos ¡Nos conocemos de antemano a estar aquí!

\- Y si lo conoces tan bien ¿Por qué no le respondiste a todo lo que te dijo? – preguntó Yugi arqueando una ceja.

¡BOOM!

Atem ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que lo habían callado en ese lugar ¡Y apenas llevaba un día dentro!

\- No tengo porque responder a eso – respondió Atem con el ceño fruncido y alejando la mirada del otro tricolor – Ni que fueras mi confidente personal.

Yugi suspiró pesadamente viendo al suelo, intentando no perder su paciencia, que de por si era demasiada. El carácter indiferente y arrogante de su compañero era algo que lo fastidiaba y consternaba al mismo tiempo.

\- En unos minutos más debemos ir al primer piso – habló con timidez – Allí tenemos otro entrenamiento.

\- Si es Mahado quien está a cargo, entonces olvídalo – se negó Atem cruzándose de brazos.

\- No, Aranki-san – negó el menor con la cabeza – Aquí nos ayuda Hira Kaori-san.

\- ¿Kaori-san? – repitió el egipcio.

\- No te preocupes, ella es muy gentil – intentó alentarlo Yugi, mas no lo logró al recibir un bufido como respuesta – Solo sígueme – le pidió por último y se dirigió a las escaleras. El egipcio, al no tener otra alternativa o idea, le siguió por donde iba.

Bajaron y recorrieron el primer piso hasta la mitad, donde ingresaron a una sala similar a la anterior, salvo que esta estaba completamente vacía. Sin mesas, ni sillas o pizarra.

\- Los demás deberían llegar pronto – asumió el menor y se sentó en el suelo. Atem se quedó de pie a unos tres pasos de él – Kaori-san realiza una labor similar a la que nos enseña Mahado, pero ella se encarga de enseñarnos a mantener el control de las emociones y sentimientos y como esto afecta a nuestras criaturas elegidas.

\- ¿Control de las emociones? – repitió el egipcio haciendo un mohín de incomprensión creyendo que se trataba de un mal chiste.

\- Para manejar y controlar a un ente espiritual no solo es necesario que te vincules con él – explicó el más bajo – También debes aprender a regular tus emociones o estas perjudicarán a la criatura y a uno mismo.

\- Cada vez entiendo menos este lugar – respondió el moreno mirando hacia otro lado, dando por terminada la forzada charla. Yugi volvió a suspirar desganado.

La puerta de la sala se abrió una vez más, dándole el paso a la chica de cabello castaño y corto que Atem había visto en la cafetería.

\- ¡Oh, hola Yugi! – saludó ella con entusiasmo mientras se acercaba a los muchachos.

\- Hola Anzu – saludó Yugi alegre mientras se ponía de pie. La castaña le sonrió con ternura y luego su atención se desvió hacia el otro chico presente.

\- Oh – dijo al verlo y no recordar su nombre – ¿Tú eres…?

\- Atem Aranki – dijo el susodicho con neutralidad.

\- No había tenido ocasión de presentarme, soy Anzu Mazaki – se presentó la chica con una leve inclinación, acto que el egipcio observó con indiferencia antes de apartarse de ambos.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? – le preguntó Anzu a Yugi.

\- No lo sé – contestó el tricolor – Ha actuado así todo el día.

\- Es como si no le gustara relacionarse con los demás – comentó la castaña, viendo con cierta tristeza al chico nuevo.

Sin intentar volver a entablar conversación con el chico asocial, los dos adolescentes siguieron hablando entre ellos, dejando correr los minutos, hasta que el resto de los jóvenes guerreros llegó. La ojiazul se fue con Mai y el tricolor se quedó conversando con Rebecca. Seto Kaiba se alejó de los demás y se sentó en el suelo, en una posición semejante a la de la meditación. Atem siguió de pie, escuchando a los lejos las voces de las conversaciones ajenas a su persona.

\- ¡Chicos!

Una nueva voz femenina lo obligó a voltearse. Vio en la entrada de la sala a una chica de más o menos su misma edad, con cabello rojo como la pasión ardiente largo hasta la cintura y ojos escarlata. Vestida con una blusa fucsia y pantalones cortos color azul suave, más unas calcetas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas deportivas como calzado. Todo su atuendo era cubierto por una extraña bata blanca que le llegaba a la altura de las caderas, similar en algún punto a la que usaría una enfermera o doctora.

\- Lamento la demora – se disculpó – Mahado me detuvo a medio camino y me explicó que había llegado alguien nuevo, así que…

\- Descuida preciosa – la interrumpió Mai – No va a llegar el fin del mundo solo porque te retrases un poco.

\- Gracias Mai – dijo la chiquilla sonriendo luminosamente. Luego, su mirada escudriño detenidamente a los demás, identificando de inmediato al recién llegado.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó Atem con fastidio al sentirse observado por aquella joven.

\- Supongo que tú eres el nuevo ¿verdad? – asumió ella antes de acercarse al susodicho – Es un placer Atem Aranki. Mi nombre es Kaori Hira y soy tu maestra a cargo del control espiritual por medio de las emociones y sentimientos.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que una niña se está haciendo cargo de todo esto? – se mofó el egipcio.

\- Tenemos casi la misma edad, así que tú también vendrías siendo un niño – atacó Kaori achicando los ojos y ensanchando su sonrisa con arrogancia.

Atem hizo una mueca de rabia contenida y sus pupilas se encogieron. Una risa disimulada de parte de Mai llegó a sus oídos, enfureciéndolo aún más.

\- ¡Vaya niño! Deberías dejar que los adultos se encarguen de esto – la arrogante voz de Seto Kaiba a sus espaldas fue más que suficiente para colmarle la casi inexistente paciencia que le quedaba. Se volteó a verlo y tras fulminarlo con la mirada, contraatacó:

\- ¿Y tú de qué cajón de corbatas saliste?

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a hablarme así?! – el castaño se puso de pie en actitud de amenaza.

\- ¡Alguien que al parecer tiene más dignidad que tú!

\- ¡Eres un hijo de…!

El pleito fue cortado inesperadamente cuando en la cabeza de ambos se estampó un libro que Kaori llevaba en las manos, mientras los miraba con reprobación por su comportamiento inmaduro.

\- Se supone que es mi deber entrenarlos para que aprendan a convivir y controlar a sus seres espirituales – habló ella como si fuese una lección escolar, aunque era evidente que se trataba de un sermón – Para eso, es necesario mantener el control emocional y retener la impulsividad, algo que al parecer ustedes dos no saben hacer ¡Par de idiotas!

Ambos adolescentes la miraron con expresión disgustada y enfadada por la reciente humillación sufrida, sin embargo se quedaron callados y se sentaron en el suelo, uno lejos del otro, amenazándose cada tanto con la mirada.

\- Lamento el teatro de ahora – se disculpó Kaori con los demás – Vamos a proseguir con lo nuestro.

Atem observó con desprecio su entorno, oyendo sin escuchar como la chica pelirroja daba una explicación sobre el afamado ente espiritual y su condición de subordinado de un guerrero. Sinceramente, no estaba dándose la tarea de comprender y poco le importaba hacerlo realmente. Después de todo, siquiera aun tenía la conexión activa con su propio ser espiritual ¿De qué le servía entonces las extensas explicaciones de Mahado y Kaori si no lograba nada al llevarlo a la práctica?

\- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó murmurar a sus espaldas, reconociendo la voz de Yugi.

\- Sí – respondió fríamente sin voltearse a verlo.

\- No es por ofender a alguien – se excusó el menor – pero creo que es la primera vez que Kaori-san se enfada con uno de nosotros, y eso que Kaiba-kun lleva más tiempo aquí.

Nuevamente tuvo que controlar sus deseos de golpear algo o a alguien. Deseó haber escogido la calle a continuar un segundo más en ese lugar lleno de gente entrometida y desagradable, pero no existía forma de oprimir el botón de reversa. Pues en el momento en que aceptó las condiciones dadas por Ishizu, solo le quedaba la alternativa de convertirse, para bien o para mal, en un senshi.


	4. ¿Amigos o compañeros?

Segundo día en el infierno, al menos desde su perturbada perspectiva. Se encontraba en el gimnasio del internado, rodeado del resto de sus compañeros, pero se hallaba en un aire ausente cuyo único punto de enfoque eran los detalles de sus zapatillas deportivas.

El día anterior había sido un completo desastre, pues además de haber sido humillado cientos de veces a través de la argumentación y el sarcasmo, ya había sido tachado implícitamente como la oveja negra del grupo. No era necesario que se lo dijeran, él lo veía claro como el agua en los ojos de sus compañeros y maestros. A pesar de que la imagen que proyectaba a los demás era lo de menos para él, sentía a leguas los reproches reprimidos y las burlas ocultas. Con excepción de Yugi, quien, de momento junto con ser su compañero de cuarto, era el único que no se le acercaba con una mirada de reproche a su actitud execrable, mas eso no le convertía en su camarada. Peor aún, significó para el menor convertirse en una especie de objeto de desahogo para el egipcio, puesto que, si le gritaba, insultaba e incluso empujaba, este nunca se lo devolvería de la misma forma. A lo mucho, un comentario con sarcasmo o una queja en vano, pero eso era tolerable a la perspectiva de Atem.

Y aquel segundo día, Yugi le dijo al despertar que no vistiera su uniforme y que, en su lugar, usara una tenida deportiva común. Afortunadamente, el mayor cargaba con una en su mochila. ¿El motivo para vestir así? Debía esperar para verlo él mismo.

Ahora, de pie, miró a su compañero de habitación, quien parloteaba con expresión alegre con aquella chiquilla apodada Becky. Anzu y Mai hablaban entre sí sobre temas triviales y Seto Kaiba yacía en una postura que reflejaba su indiferencia y desprecio a millas de distancia. Atem no podía quejarse, ya que su propia actitud no distaba demasiado de la que manifestaba el castaño.

\- ¡Buenos días a todos!

Dos voces masculinas a coro saludaron con entusiasmo a los jóvenes guerreros, los cuales voltearon a ver en la dirección de dónde provinieron aquellas voces. Atem hizo lo mismo y se encontró con dos chicos de aproximadamente 16 o 17 años, ambos de sexo masculino y de rasgos peculiares. El primero era de tez apenas algo bronceada y ojos castaños, cuyo cabello, que compartía el mismo color que los ojos, estaba peinado en una especie de extraño copete. El segundo muchacho era de piel clara y orbes rasgados, remarcados y de tono verdes intenso, su cabello era negro y estaba recogido en una larga y alta coleta con algunos mechones cubriendo los lados de su cara. Ambos jóvenes iban vestidos con trajes deportivos azul marino.

\- ¡Hola Otogi! ¡Hola Honda! – los saludó Mai por sus apellidos.

\- ¡Buenos días! – saludaron los demás, excepto Atem, quien se limitó a escudriñar a los recién llegados.

\- Por lo que Ishizu-san nos dijo, ayer llegó un nuevo integrante – habló Otogi primero – ¿Dónde está?

\- No preguntes Otogi – le respondió Honda mientras señalaba a Atem – Al parecer ya lo encontré.

El de ojos esmeralda sonrió de lado y caminó con cierto recelo hacia el apuntado por su colega y le dio una rápida ojeada de pies a cabeza.

\- Así que tú eres Atem Aranki – asumió – Bienvenido al grupo de guerreros terrenales. Mi nombre es Otogi Ryuji, mi compañero es Honda Hiroto y somos los preparadores físicos de los senshi.

\- Gracias por la introducción – se mofó Atem – ¿Algo más que deba saber?

\- Carácter rudo ¿eh? – observó Otogi – Pues veamos si tus habilidades físicas le pueden ganar a tu nivel de sarcasmo.

Dicho esto, se alejó unos pasos del egipcio y se colocó en una postura de ataque; las piernas separadas una atrás de la otra, un brazo adelante del otro y las manos empuñadas.

\- Cuando quieras – provocó al egipcio.

Atem sonrió de medio lado, burlándose internamente de la ingenuidad del azabache. Podía apostar a que no sabía siquiera que acababa de desafiar a un experto en artes marciales. Fue hacia él rápidamente y lanzó un golpe hacia su rostro, acción que el contrario bloqueó con su antebrazo para luego atacar del mismo modo, pero dirigiendo el golpe hacia el estómago del guerrero en formación. El egipcio dio media vuelta, causando que el puño del de ojos verdosos pasara por su costado. Hecho esto, lo cogió del brazo y de un solo movimiento lo tumbó en el suelo, arrancándole un quejido. Sonrió ante su sencillo triunfo conseguido… o al menos lo hizo por contados segundos.

\- ¡Atento! – soltó Otogi en un grito para despistar al tricolor.

\- ¿Qué? – se confundió Atem sin entender, antes de sentir como el azabache lo sujetaba del brazo derecho y lo hacía caer hacia delante de bruces, provocando que por poco se golpeara la cara contra la dura superficie del suelo. Además, le torció el brazo apoyándolo sobre su espalda, realizando una llave para inmovilizarlo.

\- Habrá que trabajar tus reflejos y tu concentración – se mofó Otogi a la vez que realizaba estas observaciones con expresión arrogante – Aunque debo admitir que tienes una fuerza envidiable.

\- ¡Tsk! – Atem chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio.

\- 4/10, nada mal para un novato – agregó Honda a lo anteriormente dicho por su colega – Aunque al parecer, tu exceso de confianza te hizo mal tercio esta vez.

\- ¡Cállate y dile a tu novio que me suelte! – amenazó Atem mientras al mismo tiempo se burlaba.

\- Y de paso, lengua de serpiente venenosa – comentó Otogi sin cambiar su humor cuestionable. Soltó al egipcio, quien se incorporó rápidamente, apartándose de ambos chicos, acercándose con disgusto hacia sus demás compañeros.

\- No lo hiciste mal para ser tu primer intento – intentó alentarlo Yugi.

\- Cierra la boca, enano – la mala actitud de Atem al responder hizo que el menor retrocediera un paso y desviara la mirada a otro lado, herido emocionalmente en una pequeña fracción.

\- Bueno, luego de este teatro de mala muerte – habló Otogi nuevamente a los demás – Pasaremos a lo importante. Así que ya saben, las chicas vayan a entrenar con Honda-kun y yo me quedaré a entrenar a los chicos.

\- ¿Por qué siempre insistes en que el chico con copete de cono sea quien nos prepare? – inquirió Mai con fingido desagrado.

\- ¡Oye! – se quejó la víctima de la burla.

\- Porque quiero ver una efectiva preparación física y no chicas babeando por mi irresistible físico – se halagó el chico de ojos esmeralda a si mismo mientras jugaba coqueto con uno de sus oscuros mechones de cabello.

\- ¡Vaya ego que tienes Otogi! – exclamó Mai – Pero que no se te olvide que no todas las chicas estamos ciegas.

Su comentario arrancó sus propias carcajadas junto con las de Rebecca y Anzu.

\- ¡Muy bien, muy bien! – les bajó los humos el afectado por lo dicho anteriormente, mientras hacia un gesto de “Alto” con sus manos – Buen chiste Mai, pero eso no cambiará nada – chasqueó los dedos – Vayan con Honda-kun y los chicos síganme a mí.

Aun aminorando las risas, las chicas se fueron con Otogi a un lado de la extensa cancha del gimnasio y los hombres se fueron con el otro entrenador físico al otro lado del extenso espacio cerrado. Cada grupo estaba ocupando de forma casi exacta la mitad del espacio de la cancha del gimnasio. Una vez establecidos en sus respectivos espacios, ambos preparadores físicos les instruyeron realizar un calentamiento de 20 minutos que incluía trote y estiramiento del cuerpo. A ello, le siguió la rutina de entrenamiento que consistía en ataque y defensa personal de distintos tipos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Ataques, contrataques, bloqueos, movimientos sorpresa, llaves de manos y pies, defensa, puntos débiles del cuerpo, etc. Todo era vigilado bajo el estricto rigor de Otogi y Honda, quienes mantenían una postura y actitud propias de un entrenador militar. Estrictos, hasta que reflejaban su amabilidad al corregir un movimiento o una postura. A intervalos, combatían del mismo modo con los estudiantes o lo hacían enfrentarse unos a otros a modo de obligarlos a corregir sus errores, mejorar y superar sus debilidades y conservar en constante mejora sus fortalezas.

Aun con la gran concentración que conllevaba ese entrenamiento físico para combatir adecuadamente cuerpo a cuerpo y no salir perdiendo, Atem comenzó a fijarse en algunos sutiles y valiosos detalles acerca de sus compañeros mientras estos entrenaban arduamente hasta tener la piel perlada en sudor. Primero, partió con aquellos de engañosa apariencia. Yugi y Rebecca tenían la desventaja en atacar directamente a los puntos situados en los hombros y en la cara, pero su estatura les facilitaba bloquear ataques adversarios y golpear en aquellas zonas situadas a los costados y las piernas. No poseían una gran fuerza de titán, pero reconocían muy bien en que puntos debían acometer para neutralizar a un rival. A diferencia de ellos, en el caso de Seto Kaiba y Mai Kujaku, su altura y mirada aguda les permitía no solo reconocer esos puntos, también podían utilizar una gran fuerza física y brutal para derribar y aplastar a un enemigo en tan solo cosa de segundos. Aunque, a la hora de ser ellos quienes debían esquivar los ataques enemigos, solían hallar en ese punto el temido Talón de Aquiles. Debía reconocer eso sí que los reflejos de Kaiba aparentaban una mayor agudeza que los de Mai, pero ambos a nivel de combate iban a la par.

Por último, Anzu Mazaki, la chica de cabello castaño era de un nivel intermedio. Ni el ataque o la defensa ni los reflejos parecían ser su especialidad. En ocasiones los aplicaba muy bien, moviendo adecuadamente su bien contornado y elástico cuerpo que parecía propio de una bailarina o una gimnasta, pero en ocasiones su falta de reconocimiento de los puntos débiles propios y del oponente, la arrastraban al rotundo fracaso. Parecía que la danza y los movimientos elásticos iban más acordes a ella que las peleas. No era algo malo, al parecer a alguien aún le quedaba algo de sensibilidad y que no era Yugi.

“Espero que al menos exista una forma de que pueda defenderse o atacar para protegerse ella misma” pensó con algo de consternación.

Y tan pronto como aquella idea y emoción golpearon su mente, sintió deseos de abofetearse él mismo.

¡¿Pero qué carajos le pasaba?! ¿Acaso se estaba preocupando por uno de ellos? ¡Por favor! Eso era ridículo. Era imposible que siquiera uno de ellos llegase a ser su camarada. Ninguno le agradaba y nunca le agradaría y punto. No podía dejarse dominar por sus emociones ni tornarse sentimental. Después de todo, esto era solo una especie de breve instancia en el infierno y cuando todo acabara saldría de allí. Ya fuese como persona o como cadáver.

Con esa malsana idea en su mente, forzosamente instalada, frunció el ceño y retomó la absoluta concentración en el entrenamiento corporal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El día se podría resumir como monótono y repetitivo. Luego del entrenamiento arduo en la mañana, se les autorizó a todos a tomar un merecido receso, darse una ducha y luego ir a almorzar algo ligero a la cafetería. Una vez que ese descanso terminó, retomaron el persistente entrenamiento una vez más, sin pausas que duraran más allá de los cinco minutos. De este modo, al caer el atardecer invocando al oscurecimiento del cielo, no hubo guerrero que no se sintiera al borde del derrumbe por el agotamiento, con la piel elevada de temperatura y la respiración a duras penas. Otogi y Honda dieron por finalizada aquella exhaustiva jornada y les permitieron a sus aprendices retirarse al reposo absoluto. Estos se retiraron lentamente para nuevamente ducharse y al acabar cada uno con sus necesidades individuales, se retiraron uno por uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, para caer dormidos profundamente en cosa de minutos.

Con el paso de la madrugada, el silencio reinó por completo en aquel refugio bajo apariencia de edificio escolar superior a los ojos externos. O al menos lo fue hasta que se escuchó el ruido sutil de dos suelas arrastrándose de modo sigiloso por el pasillo de los dormitorios de los senshi. La persona que ocasionaba aquel sonido se detuvo frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones y apoyándose de cuclillas, acercó su mano a la parte de debajo de la puerta y a través de la pequeña rendija, hizo rodar una diminuta canica hacia el interior. El objeto esférico avanzó hasta chocar con una de las patas delanteras de la cama de uno de los individuos que se hallaba durmiendo allí. El joven senshi apretó los ojos y los puños levemente antes de despertar paulatinamente. Miró con ojos cansinos a su alrededor y al enfocarse en el suelo, reconoció el pequeño objeto causante de su despertar fue captado por su mirada. Sonrió al reconocer el implícito mensaje que traía aquella canica.

Cuidando no hacer el más mínimo ruido, se levantó de su cama, se calzó sus zapatillas blancas con detalles negros y se dirigió a la puerta, de puntillas. Deslizó la manilla con cuidado y abrió despacio, encontrándose con su ya conocida visitante.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – le preguntó algo adormilado.

\- Sí – respondió ella – Siento haberte despertado, Yugi.

\- Descuida, no hay problema Rebecca – dijo el tricolor mientras aún restregaba su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó ella mientras le enseñaba una cobija de color celeste que llevaba en las manos. El chico asintió, entusiasta, con la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación, se dirigió al sitio que ambos habían establecido como su “lugar secreto nocturno”, seguido de la chica rubia.

Atentos a que las rondas nocturnas de Otogi y Marik no los fuesen a descubrir _in fraganti_ , ambos avanzaron por los pisos de la edificación hasta llegar a los escalones más largos que los conducían directamente a la azotea. Subiéndolos con lentitud para no hacer ruido, llegaron a su destino: el exterior de la parte superior del instituto. El frío de la noche era menos pesado que de costumbre y el cielo azul marino despejado relucía su mejor vestido de estrellas. A la distancia, aunque no en demasía, las luces de la ciudad se podían apreciar.

\- Es una hermosa noche – susurró Rebecca. Yugi sonrió, compartiendo su pensamiento.

Ambos se acercaron a una de las paredes hechas de cercado con alambre simple y se sentaron en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la fría superficie espaciada de la cerca. La rubia extendió la manta y la usó para cubrirse ella misma y a su acompañante, quien apoyó una mano en el hombro de ella debajo de la cobija. El calor y la mutua compañía los hizo relajarse lentamente.

\- No hace tanto frío esta vez – opinó Yugi.

\- Supongo que tienes razón – apoyó Rebecca con la mirada perdida al frente y vaga sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué no podías dormir esta vez? – preguntó el adolescente, al igual que lo hacía cada noche que era ella la causa de aquellas reuniones nocturnas.

\- Otra vez – murmuró ella bajando la mirada – La pesadilla volvió.

\- ¿Lo viste otra vez? – la voz de Yugi delató su consternación por el estado de la joven guerrera.

\- Lo escuché gritar mi nombre esta vez – respondió Rebecca sacudiendo la cabeza a modo de no desear aquello.

Yugi la miró con tristeza dibujada en sus luceros amatistas. Con su mano aún apoyada en el hombro de la menor, le dio un ligero apretón a modo de consuelo y luego lo acarició de forma suave.

\- ¿No es absurdo que suela repetirse el mismo sueño en mi cabeza todas las noches? – inquirió ella con frustración.

\- Si sucede así, es porque no es un sueño, Rebecca – corrigió el tricolor – Es un recuerdo.

La chica se tensó ante la cruda veracidad de esas palabras. No podía negarlo. Era un recuerdo que llevaba años reprimiendo día a día, pero que salía a flote en su inconsciencia, perturbando con deleite sus sueños, cuando ya no tenía el control del asunto.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Yugi al notar el ceño fruncido de la menor – No debí…

\- No te disculpes – le cortó ella rápidamente – Estás diciéndome la verdad, no ofendiéndome.

El joven agachó la cabeza con expresión afligida. Sintió culpa por haber tocado un hilo sensible para la rubia. En especial si consideraba que ella odiaba recordar eso de forma consciente.

\- Entiendo cómo te sientes – habló en un susurro – Sé lo que se siente ver a la muerte en tus sueños…

El asombro desplazó a la incomodidad frustrada en el rostro de Rebecca al escuchar aquella frase huir lentamente de los labios de su acompañante.

\- ¿Acaso tú…? – no se atrevió a formular por completo su pregunta. ¡Maldición! Era muy delicado todo el tema.

\- A mi madre – respondió este, apenas audible era su voz – Antes de llegar a este lugar, solía verla irse en mis sueños.

\- No tenías por qué decírmelo – dijo la chica de orbes verdemar buscando la mirada violeta de su compañero – Sé que debe ser doloroso y recordarlo no…

\- Quería contártelo, aunque no en detalles – se sinceró el tricolor correspondiendo a las acciones de Rebecca. Ambas miradas chocaron sin violencia – Es difícil para mí también y tú eres la única persona a quien podría contárselo.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – la menor hizo un mohín de confusión mientras luchaba por no evidenciar el sonrojo en sus mejillas que amenazaba con delatar sus sentimientos.

\- Porque eres la única que lo comprendería realmente… y no solo porque hayas pasado por algo similar.

Enmudeció. No supo como responder a aquella muestra de confianza. Sus ojos temblaron tenuemente. Aunque a la perspectiva ajena al ambiente, parecía un simple intercambio de detalles del otro, para ellos era una confirmación de la confianza mutua que habían forjado desde su encuentro en aquel refugio disfrazado de preparatoria.

\- ¿Confías en mí? – preguntó sintiéndose estúpida por sus palabras ¡Era tan obvia la respuesta!

\- Confío en ti – respondió Yugi con expresión segura – Más de lo que puedo confiar en alguien más de este lugar.

Pero… ella necesitaba oírlo escapar de la boca de él para sentirse segura al respecto. Bajó la cabeza levemente y sonrió ampliamente mientras evidenciaba su calma cerrando los ojos.

\- Gracias – murmuró con dulzura.

Aunque ella no lo vio, el tricolor también había sonreído para ella. Apoyó su suave y masculina mano en la cabellera rubia de Rebecca, dándole una caricia que la hizo verlo a los ojos.

\- Lo extrañas – musitó con suavidad, pero eso no evitó que la afirmación reabriera en algún rasguño la herida ocasionada por aquella pérdida en el corazón de la menor.

\- Era la única familia que me quedaba – respondió ella y su sonrisa se desvaneció en el acto. Sin embargo, los labios de Yugi posados en su frente en forma de beso, le regresaron la calidez a su corazón.

\- ¿Hay algo… que te guste recordar de él? – le preguntó el joven y ante la expresión de confusión de su amiga, prosiguió a explicarse – Mi abuelo solía decirme que, para superar la pérdida de un ser querido, ayuda el recordar las cosas de ese alguien, que te hagan sonreír.

Rebecca se tornó pensativa y llevando una mano empuñada a sus labios, apoyando su dorso en su boca, pensando muy detenidamente al respecto, intentando evocar en su mente alguna instancia alegre o aspecto de su abuelo que pudiese recordar sin llegar a soltar el llanto.

\- Cuando era más pequeña – comenzó a relatar – Solía pasar mucho tiempo con mi abuelo. Mis padres siempre estaban ocupados todo el tiempo en el trabajo. Incluso hasta que murieron en un accidente – la tristeza le rompió la voz, así que respiró hondo antes de seguir – En fin, mi abuelo se quedó conmigo al morir mis padres. Él también trabajaba mucho en su labor de arqueólogo, pero se daba sus momentos para estar conmigo, educarme y jugar.

\- ¿Tenía algún juego en especial que te gustara? – inquirió Yugi tamborileando suavemente el suelo con la planta de sus pies.

\- Había uno que él mismo inventó – respondió Rebecca mientras sus ojos se aguaban un poco – Cuando el cielo estaba estrellado, solía inventar sus propias constelaciones con las estrellas que él quería… lo hacíamos todo el tiempo antes de irme a dormir.

Yugi notó que los ojos y la voz de la rubia evidenciaban el llanto aproximarse, pero él no lo iba a permitir.

\- ¿Aún recuerdas cómo jugar a eso? – le preguntó con curiosidad traviesa, propia de un infante.

\- Por supuesto – contestó ella.

\- Enséñame a jugar eso – le pidió el tricolor gentilmente. La muchacha lo miró con sorpresa, pero de inmediato le sonrió, borrando así la expresión de tristeza de su bello rostro.

\- Primero, debes buscar la estrella que más te guste – explicó Rebecca apuntando hacia el cielo cubierto por un hermoso velo de brillosos luceros – Luego, debes trazar una línea imaginaria en la dirección que tú quieras – ella lo hizo en sentido diagonal – detén el trazo de la línea en la estrella que tú desees y luego repite la misma acción – ella no dejó de seguir el hilo de sus propias instrucciones, hasta que dibujó en el cielo, con líneas rectas, la cabeza de un gatito – Puedes detenerte cuando completes la figura o cuando tú quieras ¿Comprendes?

\- Creo que sí – afirmó Yugi terminando de procesar el listado de instrucciones dado por la chica de gemas verdemar – Déjame intentarlo.

Posó su dedo índice en una estrella que apenas tintineaba y trazando las líneas siguiendo lo mejor posible las instrucciones dadas anteriormente, consiguió dibujar una carita sonriente.

\- ¿Así? – preguntó al terminar su constelación.

\- Una carita feliz – adivinó ella – Sí. Así es cómo se hace. Cuando tú dibujas algo, yo debo tratar de adivinar qué es y viceversa.

\- Se oye divertido – se entusiasmó nuevamente Yugi. La rubia sonrió con ternura y prosiguió en su turno a dibujar una nueva invención imaginaria de constelación.

Un perrito, un puente, un árbol, una flor, un corazón, la Torre Eiffel, un farol chino, una luna menguante, etc. Los trazos hechos en el cielo lejano teñido de azul marino correspondiente a la gala de la noche, se convirtió en el consuelo de ambos, especialmente para Rebecca, cuya dolencia en el corazón comenzó a desvanecerse temporalmente junto al mal recuerdo de su pesadilla, lo que le autorizó a la sensación somnolienta volver a despertar y recostarse en los párpados de Rebecca luego de una hora de haber empezado el juego de las constelaciones.

\- Eso… es la cara de un osito de felpa – afirmó con su cabeza ya recostada en el hombro del tricolor – Se parece a Teddy-chan…

\- ¿Teddy-chan? – inquirió Yugi al desconocer ese peculiar nombre. Miró de reojo a la chiquilla y notó que comenzaba a sucumbir a los brazos de Morfeo.

\- Es el nombre de mi oso de peluche – musitó la susodicha cerrando los ojos – Fue… un regalo de mi abuelo.

\- Entiendo – murmuró el tricolor con amabilidad a la explicación de su compañera y sonrió con ternura mientras besaba su coronilla. La menor pareció acurrucarse más junto al muchacho tras recibir aquel ósculo y soltando un suspiro, se dejó llevar por el sueño y descansar su agotado cuerpo. Solo unos minutos transcurrieron… y ella se durmió en calma absoluta.

\- Oyasumi – dijo Yugi con voz encantadora – Descansa, Rebecca.

Se separó lentamente de ella y se aseguró de abrigarla bien con la manta. La levantó y sostuvo entre sus brazos de forma nupcial mientras se ponía de pie con cuidado. La brisa nocturna le besó las mejillas, causándole un breve escalofrío. Caminó lenta y cautelosamente hacia las escaleras y del mismo modo las descendió, aún sosteniendo a aquella guerrera con apariencia de frágil damisela. Cuando llegó al pasillo del interior de la enorme edificación, caminó recorriendo el mismo trayecto que hace tan solo unos momentos había realizado con Rebecca. De este modo, pudo regresar al oculto pasillo de los dormitorios. Aligerando sus pisadas, llegó hasta la habitación de la rubia, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. La empujó levemente con la punta de su pie izquierdo, lo que por suerte no le costó su equilibrio y al ingresar, notó que por suerte la compañera de cuarto de Rebecca, Anzu, aún estaba profundamente dormida. Ingresó con cautela dirigiéndose a la cama opuesta, dónde dormía la menor. Con lentitud y cariño amoroso, la recostó sobre el lecho y la arropó con las gruesas cobijas. Se inclinó un poco para besar su frente y sonreír embobado.

\- Nos vemos – murmuró de forma inaudible, para así retirarse de forma discreta e irse a su propia habitación compartida a descansar el resto de la noche, seguro de que nuevamente sus sueños serían tranquilos gracias a la breve instancia que habían compartido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Acabó de murmurar unas extrañas palabras en idioma hierático, mientras una corriente de energía poderosa y purificada invadía aquel espacio. Sintió una calidez ardiente brotar de su pecho, algo muy familiar a esas alturas de la vida. Una cuerda violácea intangible brotó de su caja toráxica, directamente desde su corazón y se deslizó por si sola como una serpiente hasta detenerse y alzarse del suelo a unos cuantos metros de quién conjuraba aquel ritual de comunicación con el plano espiritual. Marik cerró los ojos y murmuró un nombre. Frente al otro extremo de la cuerda alzada, una silueta se comenzó a formar y a adquirir una apariencia cada vez más nítida. Vestía con ropajes extraños y algo extravagantes al combinarse con algunos adornos y decorados de estilo egipcio. Tenía el cabello largo y azul, recogido de forma extraña en dos coletas largas que caían a sus costados. Tez morena y ojos dorados ámbar. En sus labios, bailaba una sonrisa socarrona. La cuerda también le atravesaba el pecho.

\- Veo que por fin te aprendiste de memoria el conjuro para invocarme – se burló el invitado misterioso.

\- Muy gracioso, Aigami – gruñó Marik cruzándose de brazos.

\- No entiendo cómo es que alguien tan brillante como Ishizu-san, tenga por hermano a un ridículo como tú – prosiguió el ente espiritual con sus bromas de mal gusto.

\- No tengo tiempo para tu comedia barata – lo frenó el egipcio – Si te llamé en este momento, fue por el aviso que tu querida hermana le dio a Nee-san.

El rostro de Aigami abandonó toda señal de broma y diversión, realizando una transformación a un rictus severo y mirada concentrada en su interlocutor. Su escudriñamiento incomodaba en gran manera al otro muchacho; lo reflejaba en su boca ligeramente torcida en una mueca de nerviosismo.

\- Hallamos a otro senshi – dictó finalmente el de cabello azul – Es el último guerrero terrenal que no fue masacrado.

\- Habías dicho hace unos días que el insoportable de Atem era el último senshi – protestó Marik arqueando una ceja en evidencia de disgusto e incomprensión.

\- ¡Oye! El que sea parte del plano espiritual no me convierte en un ser perfecto – se defendió Aigami – También tengo derecho a equivocarme ¿No?

\- Bien, lo que digas – se resignó Marik dejando caer los brazos a sus costados – Y según tu “radar” … ¿En dónde está ese senshi?

\- No está muy lejos – respondió Aigami – De hecho, reside en esta misma ciudad: Domino. Así que no te costará sondear tu propio terreno.

\- ¡Tsk! – chasqueó la lengua el adolescente egipcio en voz alta a propósito – Otro niñito a quien cuidarle el trasero.

\- Tu deber no es convertirte en su niñero – corrigió el ente con burla destilando en cada sílaba y al mismo tiempo, aclarando con seriedad el tema – Lo que debes hacer es guiarlos en su recorrido para que puedan ganar esta guerra. Además, eres quien mantiene el lazo entre ambos planos al igual que tu hermana mayor, Sera y yo.

\- No necesito que me lo recuerdes – se quejó Marik – Desde que me convertiste en el representante del plano terrenal, prácticamente tengo ese deber escrito en la frente.

\- Siempre te quejas de lo mismo – Aigami movió la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

\- ¡Yo no escogí esta vida, maldita sea!

\- ¡Ay perdón! – Aigami recalcó el sarcasmo en su lengua venenosa a intervalos – Entonces disculpa a tu hermanita por haber hecho un milagro con nuestra ayuda para salvarte la vida.

Marik cesó sus reclamos y sus pupilas se encogieron. Sus labios permanecieron entreabiertos apenas y una poco visible gota de sudor resbaló desde su sien hasta su barbilla. Empuñó las manos, masticando la rabia entre sus dientes y sintiendo la misma causar que le hirviera la sangre en sus venas.

\- Eso es – dijo Aigami al notar su abrupto cambio – Calladito te ves más bonito.

\- Eres un maldito idiota – masculló Marik incrementando las huellas de los pliegues en su ceño fruncido.

\- Supongo que mi discusión contigo puedo darla por finalizada – asumió el representante del plano espiritual – Ya sabes lo que debes hacer. Ve hacia los barrios más peligrosos del centro de la ciudad. Suele meterse en pleitos por esas zonas.

\- ¿Es un perro rabioso o qué? – se burló el egipcio recuperando una fracción de su compostura.

\- Compruébalo después de que te muerda – respondió el contrario siguiendo el mismo hilo.

\- Muy bien – dijo el adolescente moreno para dar por zanjado el asunto – Ahora vete de aquí.

Aigami soltó una risa socarrona y con la yema de su dedo índice tocó su propia frente, exactamente dónde relucía la diminuta forma de un triángulo. Se transformó en un conjunto disperso de diminutas partículas de luz blanca dorada y se desvaneció del lugar. La cuerda que conectaba el alma de Marik a aquel ente traslucido, desapareció de la misma forma.

El joven egipcio exhaló un suspiro sonoro y pesado, antes de recostar su espalda contra la pared de aquel cuarto y bajar hasta sentarse en el suelo. Su cuerpo daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se convertiría en un charco de él mismo.

\- Mierda – masculló con somnolencia – Hacer esto es agotador.

No solo establecer la comunicación con el plano espiritual le resultaba extenuante, sino que además, ahora debía lidiar con el maldito mal sabor de boca que Aigami le había rememorado.

¡Maldito hijo de…! ¿Quién se creía que era para inmiscuirse en el pasado de los demás?

Bueno, tampoco era como si pudiese ser algo inevitable. Después de todo, le gustara o no, él y su hermana le debían a Aigami y a Sera, los hermanos y representantes del espacio espiritual, mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar.

Y todo se remontaba a ese día cuyo desenlace pudo haber resultado fatal, de no ser por aquel par de enigmáticos seres, cuya primera vez que aparecieron, fue al contraste de un cielo nublado y lluvioso, con la supervivencia casi en el olvido, entre los escombros de metal y con la vida pendiendo de un hilo, bajo una mirada teñida de rojo.


End file.
